


The Gayest of Gay

by Supergirl_everything



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_everything/pseuds/Supergirl_everything
Summary: Hey everyone!I know I abandoned Back in Black (The Undercover Lovers Sequel) I just really don't have the time to write something continuously like that right now. Looking for one shots, shoot over prompts and the best ones get a chapter ;)fluff, smut, and everything in between





	1. Chapter 1

Comment your prompts on chapter 1! First one will go up tonight


	2. Kissing Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Alex sees another girl kiss Maggie while there dating and Alex taking it completely out of context? Obliviously with a happy ending :). Also, I LOVED undercover lovers and can't wait to read more of your work.
> 
>  
> 
> Loved the prompts so far, planning on doing all of them.   
> ***For prompts please comment them in chapter 1! That way I can keep track. Enjoy sanvers freaks you're up first

She knew it would happen. She was too happy. She _knew_ , one day, everything would come crashing down around her. She knew it was too good to be true, what they have. What they _had_. She loved her job, she loved her family, she loved her friends, but more than anything else she loved being with Maggie.

She loved Maggie Sawyer. 

That's why she felt her world crumbling around her as she saw Maggie, _her Maggie_ , holding hands with a woman through a coffee shop window on a Thursday morning when Maggie said she was at work. Alex paused on the sidewalk, hand on the handle of the door of Noonan's, frozen in place as she watched Maggie smile at the woman and laugh at her, as the other woman played with Maggie's hand on the table. Alex's chest felt tight, her palms felt hot, and suddenly Alex found herself doing a 360, and looking behind her, praying,  _hoping_ that maybe she was being punk'd, that maybe this was a joke, that maybe she was dreaming.  _Please, let this be a dream._  And if it didn't feel real before, it definitely felt real now as Alex watched this woman lean over the table and kiss Maggie on the lips. Alex felt her heart sink down, deep into her stomach as her lips parted and her jaw began to drop.  _It was too good to be true._

Alex spun on her heel as quickly as she could. She wasn't feeling anger, she wasn't going to storm through the doors raising hell. She felt... _broken_. Alex and Maggie, their relationship, it was too good to be true, just as she had thought from the start. Alex didn't know what do next. Was she supposed to go back to work like nothing happened? Should she go home? To _their_ home, as Maggie has practically moved herself in? What the hell was she going to do once she got there, sit on the couch and cry the day away? Does she call Maggie, to tell Maggie that she knows? Alex started walking back to her bike at a fast pace with her head down, trying to keep it together as her lip starting quivering and her eyes started watering.  _It's over._

 

 

She ended up home. She wanted to go back to work but she just wasn't in any sort of mindset to fake a smile, and one thing Maggie taught her was to not bury her feelings anymore. Her next target was a bar. She wanted a drink,  _god could she use a drink right now._ But another thing Maggie taught her was to not rely on alcohol. _Alcohol isn't going to fix your problems, Alex_ Maggie would tell her,  _You don't need to use alcohol as a crutch, you have me. You'll always have me._ Alex huffed out a laugh, rolling her tearing eyes at the irony as she sat on her couch crying. She didn't call Kara; she wanted to be alone. She wanted time to think, to sort out her feelings, to find out what on earth she was going to do. Hours later she finally seemed to calm herself down, until her phone buzzed. 

_**Mags** : Hey pretty lady. Hope you're having a good day, I miss you. _

Alex read her girlfriend's text over and over, tears falling from her cheeks as she lost control of her breathing once again.  _When did she turn into this person? How did she let herself get so...attached? enthralled? Why did she let herself fall so_ _hard?_ Alex turned her phone off, wrapping herself in a blanket on her couch, thinking back on the last year. On the memories. On the love.  _Was Maggie faking it this whole time? Was Maggie cheating this whole time?_ Alex laid on the couch in silence until she lost track of time, unsure of what exactly to do next. 

 

 

It was after 8 by the time Maggie's key turned the lock. 

"Baaabe!" Alex heard her girlfriend yell through the kitchen as she ruffled paper bags in her hands, "I brought your favorite take out to make up for my lateness tonight, I know I promised I would be home earlier it's just that --" Maggie stopped suddenly as she realized Alex had been laying flat on the couch, her nose red and her eyes swollen. Maggie dropped the bags on the counter as quickly as she could as she rushed over, kneeling down and brushing Alex's hair out of her face with a look of concern. 

"Baby what's wrong, what happened? Did something happen to Kara? Is everyone okay?" Maggie peeled off her leather jack and tossed it on the floor as she tried to nudge Alex to sit upright. 

"Kara is fine" Alex said, stone cold as Maggie's ever her girlfriend's voice before. 

"Okay" Maggie nodded encouragingly, "You think you can tell me what's wrong?"

Alex finally looked up at her girlfriend.  _Maggie looks distraught._ "You don't know why I'm upset?"

Maggie's face changed instantly from concerned to confused. "Do I know why you're...? No? Why would I? Did I do something?"

Alex stood up, discarding the blanket that was once cocooning her body, as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. 

"Alex, you're scaring me" Maggie said warily 

After a few long moments, Alex stopped. She faced Maggie, with a serious expression, obviously not trying to show any sign of emotion (which was proving to be wildly unsuccessful). 

"Maggie...I saw you today. I saw you, with that girl,  _that girl_ in the coffee shop. I saw you holding her hand, and laughing with her, and I saw her kiss you, and I'm not sure what else happened after that because I couldn't take it anymore and I left but I saw more then enough"

Maggie's face twisted, "Oh sweetie..."

"No" Alex said, "No don't  _oh sweetie_ me, don't do that". Her lips started to quiver for umpteenth time that day as her eyes began to water, "Don't give me that look, that look like  _you care_ , that look like I'm...like I'm a victim or something"

"Alex, babe, I -"

"No Maggie" Alex said sternly, "I just need to say one thing. We had something _**great**_. We had something one of a kind, something beautiful, something that neither of us will ever get again because you and me, we were _made_ for each other. We were made for each other and you ruined this, you broke us. I don't know why you did this, I thought long and hard about this and it wasn't because you weren't happy Maggie and I'm sure of that. You _were_ happy,  **we** were happy. It was real, and I know that. So I don't know why you did this, I --"

**"Alex"** Maggie said sternly. Alex froze in place, taken back by the stern tone. Maggie walked over to her and took both of her hands, "Alex, sweetie, I was going to tell you as I came in...I was running late tonight because I got pulled into an undercover case this afternoon. That girl, in the coffee shop, she's NCPD. She was sitting alone at the coffee shop trying to get intel on someone nearby when it looked as though he was on to her. It looked strange that she was there completely alone. I was outside in a van, but because I wasn't in uniform and they needed someone quick they sent me in"

Alex's forehead crinkled as she sniffed her now completely congested nose. "You were...you were undercover?"

"The kiss was a bit much, and don't you worry I made that clear to her when we got back to the station, but it was all an act Alex. I would never, I could never...you think I cheated on you?"

"I didn't _think_ Maggie, I saw...or at least I thought I saw. If you asked me before today I would say you would never do something like that but it's hard to argue when you walk in on your girlfriend's date with someone that isn't you"

Maggie dragged Alex to the couch, gently pushing her down as she straddled her girlfriend and held Alex's face in her hands. "Alex Danvers you listen to me. You are my world. You mean more to me than anything or anyone ever has, more than anything or anyone ever will. I know why you got upset, and I know why you thought that, and I don't _blame_ you for thinking that. But I need you to know that I am so, so unbelievably in love with you and I would never in a million years hurt you like that"

Tears ran down Alex's face as she laughed and shook her head, "I've cried more today than I have in my entire life"

Maggie sighed, on the verge of tears herself, as she let out a whine. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to see that, and I'm so sorry I put you through this"

"I just...I thought I lost you. I thought I messed this up"

Maggie wrapped herself around Alex on the couch, tucking Alex's head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're not getting rid of me that easy"

Alex leaned up, kissing Maggie tenderly as Maggie relaxed into the kiss and hugged Alex closer. They spent the rest of the night on the couch, Maggie's arms around Alex the entire time as if her life depended on it. They ate their dinner there, Maggie feeding Alex with her chopsticks, they watched a movie together, Maggie's hands caressing Alex's back, and they made love there, Maggie showing more tender, loving attention to her girlfriend than ever before. And now, they were laying on top of each other naked, wrapped up in blankets with Maggie sprawled on Alex's chest. Maggie's breathing started to become slower, and heavy, and Alex knew she was falling asleep. 

"Love you Alex" Maggie murmured against Alex's bare chest, sleepiness heavy in her voice.

Alex smiled in the darkness. 

She loved Maggie Sawyer. 

 

 

 


	3. No Sex - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Alex challenges Maggie to go without sex for a week and tries to make her give in during the course of their bet using interesting tactics every day.
> 
> I'm going to make this multiple chapters, one per day! I started to write it and decided it was going to be too long, why not split it up. I'll try to get one up a day every day until this prompt is finished :)

They were panting, the two of them attempting to catch their breath as they lay in their bed wrapped up in a knot full of sheets. Maggie picked up her head and turned to look at her girlfriend, her  _fiancé_ (god, did it feel good to say that), and grinned at the sight of Alex with her hair tousled and her chest heaving. 

"What are you looking at Sawyer" Alex panted.

Maggie's grin grew. "My naked fiancé looking all... _sexified_ "

Alex laughed looking up at the ceiling, "Get out of here"

Maggie quickly scooted closer to her, nuzzling her head in the crook of Alex's neck and wrapping her arm around her torso. "No, nuh uh, nope, sorry I'm too turned on by my beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, bangin soon-to-be wife"

"Oh my god, please do  _not_ call me bangin"

"You are Danvers, you're bangin" Maggie grinned.

"You're just obsessed with sex Sawyer"

Maggie sat up, using her elbow to support herself as she scoffed, "Obsessed with sex?  _Me?_ "

"No" Alex said sarcastically, "The other Sawyer that's naked in bed with me.  _Yes, you"_

"I'll have you know I am not  _nearly_ as obsessed with sex as you are"

"Oh don't get me wrong babe" Alex said, "I am obsessed with sex. Sex with  _you_ , to be more specific, but not nearly as obsessed as you are"

"I can go without sex longer than you can!" Maggie snapped, causing Alex to toss her head back and laugh.

"Oh okay so we're doing this, we're betting on this? Okay deal. I bet you can't go a week without sex. 7 days. Starting tomorrow. Unless your scared Sawyer"

Maggie raised her eyebrows "Scared? I'm not  _scared_ of losing a bet, because I don't lose bets"

"Besides every bet you've lost playing pool"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "7 days is a piece of cake. Bring it on"

 

 

 

 

 

**Monday.**

Maggie started her Monday morning just like any other. She woke up, jumped in the shower, grabbed a bite to eat and kissed Alex goodbye on her way out the door. Work was busy because of all of the paperwork from arrests over the weekend, and after a rushed lunch with her partner in their patrol car and a few unexpected calls the next thing she knew she was on her way home. She walked in the door, taking a big breath in through her nose as she threw her keys on the table. 

"Mmmmm" Maggie hummed, "Smells like your classic one of a kind Chinese take out"

"Oh shut up" Alex smiled as she walked into the kitchen, pulling cartons of fried rice out of the brown paper bag, "Would you rather me try and cook you a meal?"

"No! No please" Maggie said dramatically, "I already put my life on the line at work everyday"

Alex pouted as Maggie laughed and squeezed her tight. "I'm kidding I'm kidding. It really does smell delicious. Now grab two sets of chopsticks and the food, I'll grab two beers, meet me on the couch in sweatpants in T minus 5 minutes"

"It's been that kind of Monday, huh?"

Maggie huffed, "You have no idea"

Two hours later the two laid on the couch wrapped up in each other, empty food cartons on the coffee table with beer bottles scattered in the mix. Alex was laying on Maggie, her head on her fiancé's chest as they watched TV with the lights low. Alex's fingers lazily traced Maggie's collarbones, back and forth, causing Maggie's breathing to slow as she melted from Alex's touch. The pressure, the weight of Alex on top of her was soothing, and the smell of her hair in Maggie's face was mesmerizing, and after a hectic day like today all she wanted was to feel her. Maggie subconsciously started rubbing circles on the back of Alex's neck while they continued to watch until Maggie hit a certain spot soliciting a low moan from her fiancé. 

"That feels so good" Alex groaned, as Maggie continued to knead the area with her fingers. Maggie took both hands, slowly massaging her while Alex remained on top of her until she worked her hands down towards her upper back. She felt Alex's weight heavy and relax even more into her, and after hearing more encouraging sounds coming from Alex's mouth Maggie worked her hands lower to the middle of her back, down to her lower back, and as Alex moaned once more Maggie felt heat in her core grow. Her hands slowly moved further down until her fingers toyed with Alex's waistband, and next thing they both knew Maggie was rubbing soothing circles low on Alex's hip bones. She felt Alex grin against her chest as her hands dropped just a little bit further.

"What are you up to Sawyer?" Alex muttered.

"Nothing" Maggie said innocently, moving her lips to Alex's neck. Maggie began placing open mouth kisses down Alex's neck, lightly sucking as her tongue swiped up and down, and she couldn't help but grin ear to ear as she felt goosebumps appear all over Alex's body. Alex picked her head up off of Maggie's chest, smiling at her as she leaned down to meet her lips. It started slow, their lips grazing each other's in a soothing, loving way until the kiss became deeper and just a little bit more frantic until finally Maggie whimpered and shoved her hand in Alex's sweats. Alex grabbed Maggie's arm in less than a second, holding it frozen in place as she broke their kiss with a huge dopey grin. 

"23 hours"

Maggie leaned back, her forehead crinkled as she looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

"Twenty three hours I said" Alex enunciated, "You made it twenty three hours"

Maggie's eyes went wide as she realized what her fiancé was talking about and within seconds her hand shot out of Alex's pants. "Doesn't count! Doesn't count! I didn't do anything yet!" She held her hands up by her head as if she were under arrest with her face looking like a deer in headlights. 

"You would have if I didn't stop you" Alex smirked

"Yeah well I didn't so it doesn't count". Maggie saw Alex's smirk, she saw her eyes. She could tell her mind was moving a million miles a minute. "What?"

"I just realized this bet wasn't that  _either_ of us couldn't go without sex, it was that  _you_ couldn't go without sex"

Maggie's face turned even more confused than before, "I'm not following you. You know if I'm not having sex you're not having sex, right?"

Alex laughed, "Yeah, no, monogamy - I understand monogamy Mags. What I'm  _saying_ is we didn't establish any ground rules. You never said I couldn't...tempt you"

"Oh, you wanna play dirty?" Maggie asked, leaning away from her quickly, "That's how your gonna play this?"

Alex smiled at her saying nothing, until she leaned forward running her hand up Maggie's thigh. Maggie jumped three feet in the air and off the couch as if she were on fire. 

"No! no! Don't touch me!"

Alex laughed as she fell sideways on the couch at the absence of her girlfriend. 

"Alexandra Danvers don't you _dare_ think you're getting anywhere near me for the next week, you're not winning this bet that easy". Maggie brushed herself off, smoothing out her clothes as she let out a huff. "I'm jumping in the shower, I...I need a shower". She started marching towards the bathroom as she heard Alex call from behind her. 

"I'll be waiting for you in bed when you get out babe!"

 __Maggie slammed the bathroom door, staring herself down in the mirror. _This is going to be a long week._

 

 

 


End file.
